


Vanilla Pudding

by Renchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Alternate Universe - High School, BroCon, Brother Complex, Brother/Brother Incest, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Brothers, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, chapter 6 - special chapter featuring luren, cute renjun, filthy smut, jeno and jaemin are older than renjun, lapslock, smut in chapter 2, smut in chapter 2 onwards, very brief luren, younger renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renchan/pseuds/Renchan
Summary: Norenmin are brothers by blood.Jeno and Jaemin are possessive and whipped as fuck for their baby brother Renjun.





	1. Baby Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it's Renchan!
> 
> Thank you for 184 kudos for my previous markhyuck! ❤️
> 
> also fuck norenmin being step-brothers, we going full pure blood brocon incest
> 
>  **Don't download this fic pls, thank you** ❤️
> 
>  **warning: smut from chapter 2 onwards, so don't like don't read**  
>  kinda unbeta-ed, inconsistent lapslock

**“C'mere baby”**  
  
Grabbing renjun’s small face, he kept scattering smooches all over renjun’s face, not missing a spot.  
  
It almost seemed unending  as he hugged renjun closer and repetitively kissed the same spots all over again feeling renjun’s baby smooth skin against his lips  
  
Jaemin’s heart was bursting with happiness he didn't want to stop giving love to injun  
  
Jeno grew impatient when he noticed that jaemin was going for a 3rd round and not wanting to stop anytime sooner  
  
“Hey, my turn! My turn!” Jeno tried to separate  jaemin from renjun, though, not an easy job when jaemin refused to bulge.  
Jaemin eventually willing to give up as he finally went for the biggest and longest smooch on renjun’s sweet lips  
  
“Injunniee, I'm going to miss you so much,” he whined cutely. “Study well and pay attention okay?” He enunciated every word so slowly as if talking to a baby. His heart swelled, satisfied with his baby brother’s response, round innocent eyes looking at him giving cute, slow nods.

 

“Aww, my sweet baby,” he gave a final squeeze hug and giving him a last smooch before jeno successfully pulled him away from their injun.

  
Jeno circled his arms around renjun’s petite figure, giving him the most gentle kiss on the forehead yet so full of love. Renjun could feel it.  
  
He likes the contrast difference between jeno and jaemin’s behaviour, one is more gentle and the other is like an unrestrained hyper puppy, but they both love him all the same. Though, he knew better that jeno too could resemble a dog’s enthusiasm sometimes.  
Jeno gave him the most loving look, eyes glistening with affection.   
  
“Injunnie,” his tone stretched with tenderness and neediness. He looked down a bit, eyelashes fanning his under eye, he resembled a graceful prince refusing to part with his princess. It’s true, he wanted to spend much longer time with his baby brother.  
  
Jeno leaned in, pressing his lips against renjun’s right cheeks.  
  
“Make sure to take care,” voice low, face so close to renjun’s.  
  
He leaned in to kiss his right cheek.  
  
“And don’t get hurt, okay?” He whispered gently, gazing straight into renjun’s eyes so lovingly, right hand gently stroking renjun’s hair  
  
Renjun blushed before nodding obediently making Jaemin and jeno’s hearts throbbed at the adorable sight.  
  
Jeno chuckled, satisfied with renjun’s reaction.  
  
He tilted his head to press a chaste kiss against renjun’s soft lips  
  
A pair of mischievous arms snaked their way around renjun’s waist, earning a pout from jeno.  
  
“No fair, nana. You had your long turn with injunn,” jeno whined when jaemin rubbed his cheek against renjun’s, sticking his tongue out on jeno.   
  
Renjun’s tiny body was sandwiched between his older brothers’ broader figures, earning kisses on both his cheeks at the same time.  
  
Renjun’s heart was fluttering with feelings, but he also didn’t want to show too much.  
  
“Both of you are going to be late,” he muttered while blushing.  
  
_Tsundere. Cute_ .  


Jaemin’s nose almost bled from the overwhelming cuteness.

  
And not long after, renjun waved his hands slowly at jeno who’s waving enthusiastically back at him while dragging a crying jaemin who was wailing, hands flailing around to reach renjun.  
  
  
Renjun let out a silent sigh as he turned around to face all of his classmates who had obviously been watching the whole scene through the opened door and windows.   
  
They had their mouths agape, and all of them blushing at the whole skinship between the brothers. Some girls were even squealing between themselves.  
  
They had the privilege to see such loving predicaments everyday which mainly consists of jeno and jaemin dropping off and picking up their baby brother from his classroom, giving him lots of love. Still, they could never get used to how intimate the brothers were. Any person could have mistaken them as lovers instead of pure blood-related brothers.  
  
Renjun silently went to his seat by the window, sending small smiles to his classmate and reciprocating the morning greetings from them. That had them swooning.  
  
He looked so pretty just sitting on his desk, it was truly an exquisite scenery, almost like a delicate painting.  
  
It felt like he was out of reach despite being in front of their eyes, but they were more than aware that his brothers were very possessive of him, having been warned through sharp and quick glares that renjun didn’t notice during their daily morning-renjun-drop-offs, but that did not stop them from having a crush on Renjun.  
  
They had to admit, all three brothers are blessed with good looks and attractiveness, but being classmates with renjun, they couldn’t help but be charmed by him even more through their daily interactions.  
  
Renjun’s attractiveness is truly lethal.  
  
At least half of the class, boys and girls alike, had a crush on him, and probably students from other classes too.   
  
His own attractive blood older brothers, Jeno and Jaemin, could perceive just how charming renjun is, being victims of his themselves. It was also unreasonable that they feel jealous by the slightest things, knowing that renjun belonged to them and only them, and them belonging to renjun.   
  
This was why they had been so shameless showing PDA with renjun in front of the whole school. Not that the school could do anything. Coming from an influential family, they’re untouchable.  
  
By the time the bell rang indicating tea break, jeno and jaemin were already readily standing outside his classroom, jaemin looking like a giddy puppy again.  
  
Renjun shot them a smile which had their knees go weak.  
  
  
“Hey,” a deep voice interrupted renjun when he was tidying up.  
  
“Oh, hi xuxi,” renjun twinkled.   
  
It was his classmate xuxi. Tall and funny guy. Renjun genuinely liked talking to him.  
  
Casually, xuxi sat on top of renjun’s desk. “Your brothers kiss you a lot, huh?”   
  
Heat crept up on renjun’s cheeks, “yeah, our parents raised us with love.” He lowered his gaze as he continued to pack up his scattered stationeries.  
  
Xuxi had an unreadable expression as he paused, playing with a stray strand of renjun’s hair.  
  
“Then.. can I kiss you too?” He asked slowly.  
  
His tone was serious which had renjun slow down his packing.   
  
Renjun couldn't help but feel awkward until a voice cut through.  
  
“No, absolutely not!” Jaemin’s seething voice could be heard throughout the classroom.  
  
Jaemin stormed right in with a tailing jeno, pushing xuxi away from renjun. He wrapped his arms around his baby brother possessively while glaring at xuxi.   
  
“What the fuck, man?!” Xuxi cursed.  
  
“He’s ours. You,” jaemin glared intensely, “don’t touch him. You can’t kiss him like us. Only, jeno and I can!”  
  
Xuxi clenched his fist.  
  
“Stop, xuxi was just joking. Sorry xuxi,” renjun intervened. Their classmates could see xuxi softening immediately.  
  
“Let’s just go,” renjun grabbed his brothers wrists and dragged them out, anywhere. Just not there. 

 

* * *

  
  
As soon as they turned in a corner, jeno had carried him up in a bridal style.  
Renjun was taken aback but didn't complain feeling how angry his brothers were. So he just hid his face into jeno’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut next chap!  
> next chapter released at 30 kudos 
> 
> send nice asks:  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Renchann)
> 
> read my other markhyuck and noren fics under pinned tweet:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/renchanw)


	2. Mine. Ours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin gets to fuck renjun first bc he's impatient and jealous as fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I definitely didn't expect the kudos to reach 30 so quickly. I thought I'd wake up in the morning w like 11 kudos or something (and have more time to edit ch 2) but wow thank u so much. May not seem much but means a lot to me that within two hours the kudos are doubled from my expectation TAT ilygsm
> 
> I actually haven't finished editing so this was a last-minute editing for the past hour. very very unbeta-ed be warned
> 
> enjoy ha

  
**“Mmmmhh, Jen—,”** renjun’s soft voice whined, then cut again by jeno’s burning kiss.  
  
Jeno had carried him into an unused, dark, science classroom, where he was pushed against a wall and trapped by his brothers.  
Jeno silenced his groan with a kiss, while jaemin attacked his neck, sucking and trailing possessive kisses.  
  
A knee was spreading renjun’s leg apart, pressing it against his crotch. All the stimulations from jeno and jaemin felt so good, jeno loved it when renjun moaned into their kiss.  
  
Jaemin wasn’t doing any better. He couldn’t get rid of the burning jealousy in his chest. Just thinking about renjun getting kissed by anyone other than him and jen.  


_No. Unacceptable._  
  
He pulled away, admiring his work on renjun’s neck. Jaemin licked his lips.  
  
Whereas Renjun. Renjun was feeling hazy, lacking oxygen from jeno’s hungry kiss. He could feel his blazer taken off, and his pants along with his briefs pulled down.  
  
It was cold, so he tried to close his thighs together, but jaemin smacked them apart.  
  
“Hngggh!” Renjun whimpered. He loved it when they spanked him, made him feel slutty and submissive, renjun felt his tiny cock leaking.  
  
Admiring his view, jaemin caressed renjun’s round ass.  
Renjun is pretty _. Really, really pretty._  
He traced his palm from renjun’s small waist all the way to the curve of his hips.  
  
_This body is meant to be fucked._  
  
_A perfect bottom._  
  
He circled his palms, slowly, round renjun’s cute plump ass, and then squeezed them hard, feeling the soft buns filling his palms.  
  
Renjun gasped, feeling his hole throb.  
  
“Sadly, xuxi guy can never do this,” he spanked it, “nor can he ever see, not even touch this,” spank, “can he baby?”  
  
“Mmh! No.. no he can’t,” Renjun’s voice was soft, like a baby’s. It tickled jaemin’s heart.  
  
Renjun felt jeno’s hand sliding from his waist to grab one of his buns, hard.  
  
Jaemin spanked his ass again, loving how it jiggled.

 **“Daddy,”** voice sweet like dripping honey, renjun called out to jaemin while pouting adoraby. In contrast to his sinfully innocent appearance, renjun felt so lewd and horny, he pushed his ass out more, this time revealing the black butt plug his daddies inserted that morning.  
  
“Fuck yes, baby,” jaemin loved how it looked on their baby’s slutty hole. He kissed renjun’s ass before pulling out the butt. The hole fluttered, as if chasing the plug.  
  
“Fuck, such a horny baby,” renjun’s hole clenched needily after nothing. He couldn't wait to fuck his sweet hole.  
  
Jaemin fucked renjun fast using the butt plug a few times before tossing it away making the younger boy whimper at the sudden emptiness.  
  
Jaemin impatiently took out his fully hard big cock, “come suck daddy’s cock baby,”  
  
Renjun eagerly complied, pulling away from jeno a bit.  
  
He gave it a few suck. _Skillfully._ Just how they had trained him

 

“Holy shit,” jaemin hissed. “Okay fuck, that’s enough baby,” he only wanted it a bit soaked with saliva because renjun was already prepped that morning.  
  
Jaemin pulled renjun’s hips so he could bend over.

 

“Jaem,” Jeno stopped him with a serious voice before jaemin could fuck renjun in one thrust, throwing a packeted lube.

 

“Tsk,” jaemin was slightly annoyed from being interrupted. He was impatient enough, but still messily poured the lube anyway.

  
Renjun’s face was resting on jeno’s clothed crotch who was sitting on top of a bench top panting heavily.  
  
“Hahh.. ah! Big,” Renjun’s sweet whimpers sounded so demure, as if his hole had not been stuffed with a butt plug not too long ago.  
  
“Shit, so good baby,” tight wet heat enveloped jaemin’s cock as he entered renjun all in one go. It felt so good, as if it’s their first time every single time.  
  
His slutty hole is so sensitive, perfect for his daddies’ big cocks. He loves it when his daddies fuck him hard.  
  
Jaemin wasn’t doing any better. He just inserted his cock, pounded into the slutty fuckhole a few times and he already felt like cumming.

Strings of whiny moans resounded throughout the science room, more than anything, renjun loved being fucked by his older brother’s big cock the most. Jaemin’s cock is big and definitely longer than jeno’s.

  
In fact, both jeno and jaemin are huge and both their cockheads are so prominent, renjun loves it when they’re dragged against his walls.  
  
Cheeks flushed and eyes clouded, renjun stared at the big bulge he’s leaning on. Renjun sucked his thumb as he felt himself salivating.  
  
Jeno rubbed his bulge before unzipping his pants.  
  
Renjun’s eyes gleamed with adorable enthusiasm seeing jeno’s manly, huge cock. It’s thick and beautiful, some veins bulging out.  
  
Renjun eagerly pressed his whole face at the base of jeno’s dick, tucking it under his nose. Jeno smelled so musky and masculine, he loved it so much, it sent tingles down to his tiny useless cock, and he felt his hole fluttering around jaemin’s.  
  
Jeno had thick, purely untrimmed, black bushy pubic hair, Renjun loved the way it looked surrounding jeno’s big cock, the wiry hairs so long and dense he couldn’t see the base of jeno’s cock.  
  
Renjun was needy, breathing heavily in want. His eyes watery from pleasure, his senses hazy from jeno’s overwhelming musk. His swollen pink lips moist from drooling  
  
From below, renjun looked through his lashes to stare into jeno’s eyes.  
  
Jeno had been staring at him calmly, a small smirk hanging loosely on his face which is borderline like a sadistic sneer or a gentleman prince, but that look had renjun’s cock dripping with pre-cum.  
  
His brother jeno is too handsome. Too striking.  
  
“Daddy,” renjun’s voice thick with sacharine, he wanted to be good for daddy. He rubbed his soft cheek against jeno’s huge cock that was longer than his small face  
  
Renjun enlarged his eyes and asked with a pout, “can I?”  
  
“Please daddy?” With half lidded eyes, renjun tilted his head to press his soft, soft lips on the wet tip before rubbing his cheeks down the length again.  
  
He knew jeno was affected judging by the throb through jeno’s masculine cock.  
  
Jeno wanted nothing more but to wreck his baby brother’s ass right there and then, but nana was having his turn, pounding renjun’s ass fast and hard like usual.  
  
He stroked renjun’s hair, all the way to his jaw, “Of course baby,” voice deep and low, he scrutinized renjun’s pretty, eyes glinting with lust and possessiveness.  
  
The corner of his lips lifted, loving how needy renjun was for his cock.  
  
“C’mere baby,” he pushed renjun’s face towards his balls, stuffing the large-sacks into  renjun’s nose in which he eagerly sniffed, pressing his face into it while moaning from jaemin’s hard fucking  
  
“Fuck yes, baby”  
  
Renjun was drunk in euphoria, his senses overwhelmed by his brother’s masculine musky pheromones and from the good dicking he was receving  
  
“Take it in, princess, breathe,” He did, amd he loved it so much his thighs trembled  
  
Renjun was breathing heavily against jeno’s thick cock, sniffing it, occasionally sticking out his teasing tongue to taste it and he fucking loved it  
  
His two brother’s cocks were the only cock he had ever sucked but he could already tell they were the best cocks ever.  
  
The taste of real manly big cocks. Unlike his useless baby cock.  
  
He dove in to take jeno’s huge balls into his mouth, savouring the manly taste. He eagerly licked each of them and stuffed both in his mouth while looking innocently at jeno in the eyes.  
  
Fuck.  


How could their baby brother be so adorably erotic?  
  
He opened his mouth to take the length from the sides, up and down, before engulfing the whole large tip.  
  
He circled his tiny tongue around it and into the slit before giving it a good suck.  
And holy shit. It felt so fucking amazing.

Since young, Renjun had been so eager to practice sucking their cocks but their cocks were too big, his hard work had paid off with how skilled he is, sucking jeno’s cock like a pro.  
  
Renjun himself looked like he’s in bliss taking in jeno, renjun had always loved his big brothers’ cocks and being their cocksleeve.  
  
To him, their tastes were unmatched and he’s always greedy for more.  
  
Renjun couldn't stop moaning from the rough pounding, the vibrations straight to jeno’s leaking cock.

  
He cried when jaemin hit his prostate continuously. It felt so good and he couldn't stop whimpering.  
  
  
He released jeno’s cock from his mouth, eyes half open as he buried his face into jeno’s pubes.

 

Cute whimpers escaped renjun’s pink swollen lips from the constant prostate pleasure. Renjun’s thighs trembled as his pink little cock spurted cum onto the floor  
  
He felt his hips being gripped hard by jaemin, a crisp spank on his bun  
  
“Did daddy tell you to come baby?” Renjun sobbed, feeling his sensitive ass continuously pounded even though he just came.  
  
Jaemin slapped his ass again, making the small but round butt shake lewdly.  
  
Renjun whimpered, “no daddy! You didn’t” he cried, tears already streaming. Jeno gently caressed his cheeks, he looked pretty like this.  
  
“Daddy hasn’t cum yet though. Daddy will keep fucking this slutty ass until daddy comes.”  
  
Jaemin gripped the round buns tightly as he pounded into it harder, “answer me baby.”  
  
“Yes daddy,” his voice trembled as he felt on the verge of overstimulation.  
  
Jaemin kept fucking shallowly at an animalistic speed.  
  
The pleasure was almost too much as renjun couldnt stop whining and whimpering.  
  
Jeno admired how his face was tear stained, so flushed and pretty. He rubbed renjun’s head gently as he pushed his tip against renjun’s soft, pink lips, something for the needy baby to nibble on.  
  
Renjun nibbled and sucked on jeno’s cockhead like a pretty baby as he leaned against jeno’s lean toned abs. Small whimpers and hiccups escaped renjun’s throat.  
  
Renjun felt himself coming again, his hungry cumhole started clenching and unclenching around jaemin’s long cock.

  
He started chanting daddy daddy repetitively.  
  
“Fuck!” Strings of curses escaped jaemin’s mouth.

  
“Shit, so good baby, so good for daddy.”  
  
Renjun was sobbing again, so sensitive, so needy to cum.  
  
“Daddy, daddy daddy. Coming.. Can I come please? please please daddy,” his sweet voice cracked. He buried his crying face into the side of jeno’s cock as he kept fucking himself back onto jaemin’s dick.  
  
“Cum, baby,” he growled, never stopping his thrusts  
  
Renjun’s thighs shook as his hole gripped tightly around jaemin’s cock  
  
“Oh shit!” Jaemin could feel his balls clenching to pump thick white cum into renjun’s tight hole  
  
He didn't stop pounding as he came , filling renjun’s ass to the brim with sperm-concentrated cum.  
  
Jaemin had made sure to pump a good amount deep inside renjun’s ass so he could feel him for the rest of the day. He filled him with so much cum that some already started leaking out down renjun’s slender thighs.  
  
He stayed there for a while, burying himself deep inside the soaked tight heat. He sighed in pleasure. He pulled renjun to stand upright so he could kiss him roughly  
  
“Fucking finally you’re done nana, you took way too long!” Jeno grumbled  
  
His cock had been aching for renjun’s hole he was almost blue balled.  
  
Renjun’s small, slender body was still trembling from pleasure, his little baby cock twitching and his hole throbbing.

Renjun looked so fucked out, face flushed and swollen red lips dripping with clear saliva. The alluring sight had made Jeno’s eyes to darken dangerously, contrasting his usual princely appearance.

Gripping renjun’s soft cheeks with firm pressure, he kissed renjun roughly, feeling possessive, and with a low voice he said,

**“My turn.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeno gets to fuck renjun in the next chap!
> 
> Question: Why do you think the title is Vanilla Pudding?
> 
>  
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Renchann)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/renchanw)
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter will be released after 160 kudos.


	3. Soft Like Pudding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno gets to fuck renjun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the last chapter but I got distracted
> 
> also thank you for 182 kudos!! That's the highest number of kudos I've received for my noren/renmin.  
> I love u guys so much ❤️ 
> 
> kinda unbeta-ed
> 
> happy reading!

The feeling of being filled by jaemin’s cum made him feel filthy, like he’s a slutty whore for his older brothers jen and nana.  
  
Even the feeling of the cum continuously dripping from his hole made him hard again. The white cum trickled lewdly down the back of his slender thighs.  
  
Renjun whimpered when he felt a big glob of warm cum escaped his hole, lingering on his rim.  
  
Jaemin scooped it with his fingers, some plopping messily on the floor, he shoved his fingers into renjun’s mouth, pleased with how his baby brother eagerly sucked on them like a sweet little slut he is.  
  
Jaemin guided renjun’s head down to his crotch, “lick it for daddy princess,” he stroked renjun’s head affectionately.

  
Renjun whimpered from the sweet pet name. He obediently sucked jaemin’s cock from the sides, sticking his little tongue out to lick long stripes up and down the length while looking up at nana with his innocent round eyes.  
  
“Fuck yes baby, get everything clean for daddy,” he hissed.  
  
On the other side jeno was rubbing his cock up and down renjun’s ass, sandwiching his cock between the two soft buns. He loved how nana’s sticky cum was coating his cock as a lube.  
  
He started playfully tracing his tip around injun’s wet pink hole, teasing him as he inserted the thick head slowly and then pulling out immediately, making renjun whine needily.  
  
“D-don’t tease..” Renjun’s round eyes were shimmery from tears, his small whimpers were sweet and soft, warm breath fanning jaemin’s hardening cock, “please, daddy,” he pleaded.  
  
Jeno chuckled seeing how injun’s hole clenched around his tip as if that could stop him from pulling out.  
  
Feeling impatient, renjun pushed his ass out to feel his jeno’s cock more. He whined when he got repetitive cock slaps on his ass in return.

Jeno leaned over to place a chaste kiss on renjun’s spine, mutterring, “patience baby,” with his voice low and serious, yet there’s a hint of gentleness compared to jaemin’s. He chuckled from seeing renjun pouting like a sulky baby.  
  
He pressed another kiss on his shoulder inserting his cock slowly and gently at first, but then feeling how cum-soaked his baby brother’s tight hole was, he didn’t hesitate to thrust his length in one go, relishing renjun’s loud moan from the sudden fullness.

  
“Shit, how are you still so tight baby?”  
  
The brothers truly felt that renjun is on another level, he gets dicked by two big cocks on the daily and still be tight as fuck. It’s like he’s born to get fucked by these two. Jeno’s eyes darkened with a certain glint as he felt his heart stir. ‘ _Such a perfect baby boy for us.’_

Jen had made sure to savour his younger brother’s hole, slowly dragging his cock out until only the tip is left and then thrusting all the way in hard. It was slower than his usual pace, it was half frustrating and half extremely satisfying for renjun, having been fucked fast and hard from jaemin. But jeno’s strong, powerful deep thrusts made it all up, not to mention his thickness stretching him wide.  
  
Strings of lewd moans and whiny whimpers resonate within the unused classroom, feeling jeno’s thick cock dragging in and out of his sensitive hole, it was so good he wanted to cry.  
  
“Big..” he whimpered, “so big daddy.”  
  
Jaemin might be longer than jeno, but he could definitely tell that jen is way thicker than nana, he loved the feeling of jeno’s big, veiny cock stretching his hole open.

But still both cocks are equally huge and pleasurable to him. Perfect for his sensitive, cock-hungry cumhole.

  
Renjun was still sensitive from getting nana’s rough fuckings, Jeno barely inserted his cock and thrusted hard a few times but that already had Renjun coming for the third time.

“Daddy, im cumming.. cum—mhh,”

Noticing this, he captured renjun’s sweet lips, giving him a chaste kiss as a silent permission to cum, but his thrusts never ceased, fucking the tight pink hole hard. He licked his lower lip down to his neck, enjoying how renjun’s hole tightening so well around him.

Nana let out a low laugh, slowly thumbing renjun’s trembling cocklet. His baby brother looked so sinfully sweet that he reflexively reached out his hand, running his fingers through renjun’s soft hair, pulling back the hair sticking on his forehead. He lowered his gaze, eyeing the younger’s soft-looking, drooling lips, stroking it as he traced the shape.

 _“Mine,”_ he leaned in, making out with his baby brother while jeno pounded into renjun from behind slow but hard.

The delicate body was sandwiched between his older brother’s more masculine figures, with nana kissing him hard while humping his hardening cock against renjun’s crotch, while jeno was fucking him, teasingly slow, the speed getting a bit too frustratingly slow for needy renjun.

“Mmhf..” he pulled away a bit, “faster,” he whispered with his small voice, “daddy, faster please,” he cried. Jeno chuckled.

 _But if jeno had gone faster, would he be able to handle it?_ Renjun’s already far too sensitive in pleasure, he felt so dumb.

His little thought ceased when jeno sucked on his sensitive spot on his neck eliciting a loud moan, he stretched his milky-smooth neck to the side.

“Really, you want faster baby?” Jeno’s low voice sent tingles down renjun’s spine. He sent a smirk to Jaemin who mirrored the same amused expression.

Jeno may look like a gentleman prince outside, but if he fucks hard, he fucks like an uncontrollable horny beast sometimes.

Renjun whimpered, “I-I don’t know..” he cried at a particular hard thrust.

Jeno was patient, silently licking renjun’s ears, sucking on his sensitive lobes. Deep inside he knew renjun wanted it, after all he’s always loved it rough.

Renjun threw his head back when jeno hit his prostate combined with jaemin’s sensual grinding.

“Hah.. yes..” he gasped, “yes I want it faster daddy.”  


Right at that moment, the bell rang and they could hear the sound of the students incessantly pouring out of their classrooms.

Renjun’s heart dropped and his eyes widened in surprise. He whipped his head to see Jeno smirking. _As if the timing was planned._

“Daddy, no..” he cried with his sweet voice, his adorable eyes brimming with tears.

  
Jeno had no intention on stopping, “too late baby,” he kissed renjun’s flushed red cheeks before swooping renjun up forcing him to loop his slender legs around his hip, he let go of renjun’s waist briefly letting the gravity drop renjun’s ass on his hard cock. 

“Hngh.. daddy,” he looped his arms around jeno’s neck.

  
Renjun’s back arched in pleasure as he gasped. “Deep.. too deep” he moaned. More than ever, he could feel jeno’s cock all the way down to the base, his full thickness invading his hole.

He could feel jeno’s cock throb in excitement as he clenched tightly around it. Sliding his hands around renjun’s soft buns, he bounced renjun up and down his cock fast and rough while kissing his neck lovingly.

Renjun was feeling shy, closing his mouth in an attempt to hide his lewd moans. It was truly an adorable sight that made jaemin’s sadistic heart stir.

He smiled sweetly, but his eyes glinted dangerously, “what are you hiding baby?” From the back, jaemin removed injun’s hands while stuffing his own fingers inside.

“Daddy wants to hear you baby,” whispering his low voice so close to his ears that had renjun whimper submissively around the prodding fingers. Nana snaked his other hand in between renjun’s soft thighs to sensually rub his rough palms on the soft nether regions. He spread his palm, feeling up renjun’s perineum and balls making renjun’s moans even louder.  
  
“Mhmf.. Pleashe, no daddy,” he sobbed, his pronunciation affected by the invading fingers, “too sensitive,” more tears escaped the corner of renjun’s glistening eyes.

“You like it baby,” jaemin could tell from how much injun’s small cock leaked so much pre-cum.

Just as jeno opened his eyes, the sight outside the window caught his attention, making him smile.

He carried his younger brother’s petite body toward the window, letting him down. The younger’s legs trembled but he held them firmly, plunging his thick cock once again.

“Daddy,” Renjun was crying for real this time, he felt so embarrassed.

There were girls outside passing by the hallway, and he’s right there, pressed against the window with his messed up white button up, his small leaking cock exposed and pressed up against the glass window.

Renjun’s thinking was straying, feeling like he’s exposed to the rest of the school.

Jen and nana, however, knew better that the windows are one-way mirrors. They are far too possessive to even let anybody else see their baby brother’s beautiful, delicate body.

But it was exciting teasing their injun, the way he’s crying beautifully, yet his dripping cock showed how turned on he was by the situation.

The what-ifs of people seeing him lewdly fucked by his brothers clouded his brain.

Jeno smirked as he fucked renjun shallowly against the window. Renjun couldn’t stop the sobs and whimpers until someone stopped right in front of the windows.  


It was xuxi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations for making it til the end of the chapter
> 
> Honestly im proud of ch 2 but ch 3 can go suck johnny’s dick 
> 
> Also why is no one (except memi) interested to know the Vanilla Pudding meaning lmao
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter will be released after 250 kudos
> 
> ****  
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Renchann)   
>  ****  
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/renchanw)   
> 


	4. All Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whatever happens to xuxi happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's Renchan!
> 
> AND GUYS  
> 353 KUDOS, SERIOUSLY?!  
> I LOVE U 
> 
> I didn't expect this fic to even reach 200 kudos, much less 300.
> 
> Sorry for the delay in posting the 4th chapter, but know that I'm grateful for all of the kudos and support ❤️
> 
> I know I mentioned they used the Lee surname in first chapter but Jaemin's nickname is still Nana, just bc lol
> 
> enjoy this 2.9k smut

Renjun was leaning against the window, clothed chest and leaking cock pressing on the glass whilst jeno fucked his ass in a teasing inconsistent speed.

Out of all places, xuxi had to stop right in front of him, they were barely separated with a piece of glass window in between.

Xuxi’s eyes were round and his expression blank as he stared ahead right ahead, as if looking at him being fucked by jeno.

‘Xuxi can’t see me.. right?’

He quietly whimpered feeling jeno’s lips peppering kisses on his neck.

He felt filthy, feeling naked and exposed to xuxi’s innocent eyes.

His heart dropped when xuxi slowly reached out to touch the window right on his face level.

A sudden rush of panic coursed through him that had his gut feeling twisted, ‘he can see me, he can see me, naked and fucked, and slutty.”

A weak puppy-like whimper escaped his pouty lips.

From behind, jeno could just tell what’s going on through renjun’s head, feeling his cum-soaked hole tightening around him.

He kissed renjun’s ear intimately, whispering, “you like that baby? Like being seen by xuxi?”

He had made sure to ram injun’s sweet hole harder and faster, emphasising every thrust so his baby brother would remember who he belongs to.

The feeling of being watched, combined with jeno’s thick cock filling him and jaemin’s rich cum sloshing inside him, he felt this sinful shame burning throughout his body, yet this exact feeling of humiliation sent sexual jolts down his crotch all the way to his hole til they throbbed rapidly.

He felt fat tear droplets of shame escaping the corner of his eyes, “no daddy.”

‘ _Lies_.’

From the side, jaemin smacked injun’s inner thighs, the sound crisp in the air. He ran his palms around the slender thighs, caressing the baby-smooth skin while burrying his nose into renjun’s hair.

“I don't think so baby,” he slid his palm all the way to renjun’s crotch and then grabbing renjun’s leaking, tiny cock and soft balls roughly.

Injun gasped.

“Look at how excited you are,” jaemin was smiling sweetly yet his tone was dripping with sarcasm, “you’re dripping wet,” he squeezed renjun’s soaked genitals tightly within his palms.

“Hngh..” he whined in pleasurable pain, “m’ sorry, daddy, I’ve been bad,”

From the corner of his eyes, he didn’t miss the way xuxi fixed his tie. ‘ _Oh._ ’ Xuxi was just posing in front of the reflective window admiring his own looks.

But that did not stop injun from feeling excited, the way xuxi’s eyes seemed like they’re directed at him, the pleasure of being watched caused more clear fluid to ooze out of his slit.

He felt slutty, and horny, and so, so good.

Jeno intentionally fucked him faster and faster, abusing his already sensitive prostate til renjun became a whining mess.

He felt renjun’s small hips trembling in pleasure. Judging from the rapidly twitching hole, he could tell renjun was about to cum again, this time harder than the previous times.

He rammed into renjun’s hole a few more times before he carried renjun’s hips up in the air, the slender milky thighs automatically spread out. Injun’s hips jerked vigorously as he shot his clear cum onto the window right where xuxi’s face was.

“Hah.. hngh!” Injun’s whiny moans were loud and pretty.

 

On the other side of the window, xuxi flinched when he heard a certain cry. He could recognize that voice anywhere.

“Renjun?”

He was positive. Renjun sounded like he’s in pain. What if he’s hurt?

His heart ached at the thought.

He knocked on the window, “Renjun? Are you in there?” He could make out what seemed to be whimpers belonging to his adorable crush.

 _‘Fuck.’_ He rushed to the wooden door only to find it locked.

‘Damn it!’

He knocked on the door violently. “Renjun are you okay in there?”

Inside, renjun was pressed on the door this time, his ass stuffed by jeno again.

 

“Y-yeah. I’m fine xuxi.. hngh,” his stutters and moans worried xuxi deeply.

“Are you sure, can you open the door? What’s happening in there?”

“Tsk,” jaemin was annoyed by the pesky boy. He sighed, before smirking at jeno who’s fucking renjun lazily. There’s an evil glint flickering within Jeno’s eyes. He seemed to share the same idea with Jaemin.

Voice so weak and sweet like honey, renjun’s breaths and soft pants could be heard faintly through the door.

Xuxi’s heart beat faster as dirty thoughts flashed in his mind.

 

Right then, renjun could feel cold, cum-lubed fingers rubbing his rim that was already stretching around a thick cock. He gasped, feeling the same fingers starting to push through into his hole, right next to jeno’s cock.

Jaemin chuckled seeing renjun becoming a moaning mess as he rammed his fingers in and out fast. He would tease the younger by circling his fingers around jeno’s cock, stretching the already softened hole.

He slid his palms on the underside of renjun’s smooth thighs, carrying him up so renjun could hook his pretty legs around jaemin’s waist.

The smaller’s dainty arms hooked reflexively around jaemin’s neck.

Holding his hard cock against renjun’s ass, nana nudged his tip teasingly on the rim.

“No.. it won’t fit,” along with his soft pants, injun’s voice trembled in such an endearing way.

“Don’t worry, princess,” jaemin pressed a chaste kiss on renjun’s pouty pink lips, “daddy will make it fit.”

Jaemin flashed injun his infamous charming smile which made injun blush cutely.

Softly whimpering, renjun felt his heart jumping in anticipation and slight nervousness to be filled by both of his older brother’s cocks.

He’s had a few wet dreams about getting fucked by both jen and nana at the same time, but he was far too shy to ask them. He didn’t expect his wet dream to be fulfilled in a moment of jealousy.

Slowly inserting the tip in, he could feel the intense hot tightness of renjun’s lewd hole and jeno’s cock combined. Hearing renjun’s lovely moans had sent him the sudden urge to just plunge his cock all the way right in. But jeno had caught onto him fast, giving him a warning glare in a way of telling him to be gentler to their soft baby.

Jaemin sneered at their instinctual telepathy.

Inch by inch, he inserted his cock in, more and more of the wet heat enveloping him.

He could hear jeno groaning at the friction between their warm cocks.

Eyes darkening, jaemin savoured the alluring sight, before him injun’s soft cheeks were flushed, the soft lips cherry red from their makeouts. He was panting hard with his head thrown back, displaying his pretty eyelashes well. His baby looked so delicate.

Jaemin’s hungry gaze lowered down to injun’s heaving chest where he could see two cute nubs sticking out from his white button up. He chuckled.

With one skilled hand, he unbuttoned the shirt swiftly as he had done countlessly, revealing two hard nipples. They were pink and tiny, and so cutely erotic.

Nana swiped his tongue over his own lower lip feeling enticed by renjun’s irresistible body.

“So pretty, my little baby,” tracing his fingers down renjun’s slender waist, he leaned down to press a soft kiss followed by a teasing lick on the small nipple. He chuckled seeing renjun’s flat tummy twitch. He knew his baby brother had sensitive nipples.

He traced his tongue around the small, pink roundness, loudly sucking and flickering it with vigour. He enjoyed the way renjun’s waist tremble within his arms, voice saccharine sweet calling him daddy repetitively.

The youngest looped his thin arms around jaemin’s neck, his back arched in pleasure as he cutely pressed his chest forward towards jaemin’s  lips.

The lustful slurping sound of jaemin’s hard sucking was so loud.

“Hah.. feels good daddy.”

Nana was sucking hungrily on his nipples as if they were the sweetest candies in the world, tongue teasing and flickering the hardness, switching back and forth between the two nubs.

The sinful pleasurable love showered by his brothers distracted him from the slightest pain, he couldn't tell if there was any in the first place.

Injun just felt extremely soft and small in between his brothers. The kisses peppered on his nape by jeno was so loving and sweet, combined with nana’s contrasting lewd sucking on his overly sensitive nipples.

The intensity of the pleasure had made him completely forgotten about the person standing frozen on the other side of the door.

There was only a few inches left to jaemin’s cock and nana had this strong urge to tease renjun again. The moment he felt renjun’s hole relaxing, jaemin plunged all the remaining length in, filling renjun to the brim.

Renjun yelped in surprise, clenching his eyes.

“Fuck yes, so tight baby.” He was extremely satisfied how his entire cock was engulfed in such a sinful heat. He and jeno groaned when renjun tightened around their cocks.

Inside injun’s hole, Jaemin’s hard cock was pressed against jen’s that nana could feel the manly veins bulging out and the strong blood pumping going down jen’s dick.

 

Sensitive. Renjun felt too sensitive.

He was initially half-afraid of the pain that would come with double penetration, but he was pleasantly surprised by how good the feeling was being fully filled. Nana had prepared him well.

He never felt so full before, the pleasure that came with it was so overwhelming it had his hips trembling.

He couldn't stop whining and squirming. He wanted to come so bad.

Jaemin and jeno sucked harder on his sensitive spots in attempt to distract him from any pain, not knowing that it had made renjun even more sensitive.

 

“..Renjun?” Xuxi’s voice was weak on the other side.

Hearing the tall boy’s voice ignited the jealousy in the brother’s hearts again.

Jeno moved first, thrusting in and out whilst licking renjun’s sensitive spot behind his ear.

Eyes dark and voice low, he whispered into renjun’s ears, “tell him baby.. Call my name,” he had made sure to thrust hard against the sensitive walls.

Renjun was too fucked out to even remember his brother’s name for a split second, biting his lip feeling the strong thrusts. ‘.. _Daddy’s name? J-jen?’_

 

“..Hah.. jen!”

“And mine too,” jaemin thrusted in and out fast kissing renjun’s neck.

“N-nana!”

The two brothers kept ramming faster and faster. The rest came out as muffled moans and whimpers.

 

Outside the door, the hallway was isolated long ago except for one tall boy. He stood there frozen in his spot. He’s not exactly pure-minded, he could easily put two plus two together what was going on in that science room.

Xuxi’s heart ached in confusion.

He should have known better with how intimately close the brothers were. Yet, he couldn't erase the innocently adorable image of his long-time crush.

Just listening to them fucking he could feel all the blood rushing south to his crotch. The soft moans and weak whimpers were all part of his wet dream, but this time it was so vivid and yet it wasn't him who made renjun moan like that.

Tears unconsciously escaped his round eyes with his cock hard and throbbing in his tightening pants.  


Inside the room, the youngest was lost in pleasure. There’s nothing else in the world that he loved more than being filled by his own blood-related older brothers.

He was eagerly bouncing on the two cocks that are simultaneously thrusting vigorously into his fuckhole.

“No fair nana, I want to see injun’s pretty face too,”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. He made out with injun to piss jen off, sucking on renjun’s tongue loudly on purpose.

From behind, jeno fucked renjun’s ass faster while roaming his hands all over renjun’s baby smooth body.

Jaemin’s thick cum buried deep in injun’s ass from earlier started to flow in between jen and nana’s cocks down to their balls.

“Injunnie baby, don’t you want to kiss daddy too?” He thrusted hard, “hmm baby?”

The strong thrusts made renjun moan loudly into jaemin’s sensual kiss, his toes curling in the air as he came for the nth time.

“Wanna kiss daddy jen too..” he whined adorably.

Jaemin grumbled but he’s weak for renjun’s whines. He was about to let renjun’s legs down.

“No daddy,” he whined with a pout gripping the base of their two cocks outside his hole, “don’t take out, please?” He intentionally widened his glossy eyes while pouting.

Before jaemin was about to answer, jeno beat him to it.

“Of course baby, c’mere,” jen urged renjun to turn around and hook the slender limbs around his body instead.

“Take your time baby,” jeno lifted renjun’s body til it’s only their tips left in his hole, slowly turning injun’s dainty figure around whilst gripping the two dicks together.

Injun moaned at the friction.

“Good job, baby,” jeno awarded his baby with a chaste kiss on the lips as he gazed at renjun with the most loving look in the eyes.

Renjun blushed at that, hooking his legs closer into jeno’s waist as he dropped his ass to engulf both cocks to the base.

“Hngg..” he arched his back moaning loudly throwing his head back, baring his milky neck for jeno to suck on.

“Such a pretty baby,” he sucked injun’s neck to his jaws before pulling away a bit to admire renjun’s cute face.

“My baby,” looking into injun’s teary eyes, jeno ran his fingers gently through renjun’s soft hair before holding his small face into his palms so he could kiss renjun again.

He started thrusting faster as he made out with renjun, his hands slowly sliding down to trace renjun’s spine all the way to his round ass.

Jaemin was lowkey salty seeing jeno making out with renjun while groping his ass.

From the back, Jaemin slapped renjun’s cock for being naughty, roughly grasping the entire cocklet with balls.

  
“Hnnn daddy.. hurts!” Renjun whined.

Yet, he’s a whore for getting turned on by the rough treatment.

“You love jeno more than me huh baby?” He slapped the small cock again. it bounced and twitched cutely in his palm.

“No.. That's not true..” injun choked on his sobs, softly whispering with his baby voice while bouncing on their cocks.

“Don't lie,” nana caressed the small dick.

“..No-,”

“Hmm, really?” Jaemin teasingly rubbed his thumb on the slit. “Then.. Who do you belong to?” He asked slowly with a smirk on his face

Renjun threw his head back on jaemin’s shoulders moaning as he felt jeno groping his ass while jaemin squeezed his baby balls.

 

“Yours.. I’m yours daddies. I belong to you and daddy jen.” His whole body quivered in full submissiveness, arms clinging desperately onto jeno.

Nana gave the small cock a good rub while sniffing injun’s baby-scented hair, “good boy.”

Jen and nana’s hearts felt full as were their dicks. They’re satisfied with injun’s response along with the complete silence from outside.

 

“Don’t you think injunnie deserves reward nana?”

“Of course, he deserves a good fucking.” He chuckled.

 

Renjun whined needily at that.

From behind, nana gripped securely on injun’s soft thighs whilst jeno held renjun’s tiny waist with his palms.

They started fucking their cocks into injun’s needy hole harder and faster.

Injun also fucked himself onto the two dicks while moaning like a whore.

“Hngggh daddy,”

“Yes daddy fuck me,”

“Yes yes yes so big,”

 

Injun tightened so hard around the two as his baby-sized cock squirted clear cum.

Jeno’s and nana’s thrusts started to become more and more irregular til they came hard filling the slutty hole with their hot cum. Both their cums combined were thick pure white.

Each spurt was long, filling him endlessly.

Injun always loved the feeling of their warm fertile cum filling the deepest part of him and dripping down from there.

He could easily feel every throb of the cum being pumped from his brother’s cocks.

Just from that renjun dry orgasmed, his tiny cock wouldn't stop twitching every second.

 

He clung desperately onto jeno as his toes curled from the overstimulation.

They relaxed to catch their breath. Two fully dressed handsome brothers sandwiching their fully naked cute baby boy.

The brothers attacked their baby brother with kisses and jaemin was back to being his foolish self, the renjun love bot.

Jaemin was the first to pull out causing the white globs  of cum to splat on the ground.

“Hngg no..” Injun whined. He tightened his ass around jeno.

He had always felt like the brothers’ cum belonged to his ass, it would be a waste if too much leaked out.

“You need to relax your hole baby,” jeno gazed into renjun’s cute pouty face with his ever loving smitten eyes.

“Don't want..” renjun whined.

“Let me pull out and get you all cleaned up,” he said gently. But those words had made renjun all the more reluctant to part with jen's cock

Jeno chuckled seeing his baby brothers teary eyes.

 

 **“I’ll make sure to fuck you again later okay?”** He promised.

 

 

**(Read end notes)**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this had been a rollercoaster, i just want to thank you guys for everything. this was the highest amount of kudos I've reached EVER in the least amount of hits.
> 
> SIKE y'all thought this was the ending
> 
> Okay it’s kINDA over but we’ve got a **special chapter** coming up next!  
> Hint: very brief mention of xuxi again ha
> 
> Technically I was supposed to put everything in this chapter but again, I got carried away while writing and ended up writing longer than I had expected 
> 
> but for real tho, yes Xuxi was checking himself out on that mirror (im sorry i laughed), and yes he got hard and cried
> 
> I didn't know what I was thinking when I inserted double penetration into this bc it's not my thing AT ALL lmao. I had different routes in mind but thought this was the shortest one. Also I'm not one to put my bottom characters in pain, and in no way double penetration with those two big cocks into that tight hole isn't going to hurt. So I had to 'adjust', to cater to how I want it. So there u go, Renjun had his dp with no pain. I had no intention this fic to be realistic at all, bc im the writer /cries in happiness
> 
> Congratulations to ransxu and markhyuck_is_oxygen for getting the Vanilla Pudding meaning right. The answer is the top definition in urbandictionary. but basically, I just like how it sounds innocent but it means CUM. much like innocent looking renjun in this fic
> 
> Next update after 420 kudos
> 
> Nice comments would be appreciated! 
> 
> I want to know:  
> 1\. what you THINK will happen next   
> 2\. What you WANT to happen next
> 
> under the comment or in my cc ❤️
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Renchann)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/renchanw)  
> 


	5. special chapter: Lolli-poppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno promised to fuck renjun again.  
> Renjun didn't expect it to be in public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's Renchan ❤️
> 
> Thank you so much for 424 kudos!
> 
> this is kinda like a special chapter, hence shorter and less detailed.
> 
> kinda unbeta-ed

**Lunchtime**

Everyone noticed how renjun’s limping as the three brothers entered the cafeteria.

One by one, their jaws dropped seeing how intimate the brothers were.

Jeno’s hand was grabbing a handful of renjun’s round ass, groping them, while jaemin’s arm was wrapping around injun’s small waist, gripping his hips posessively.

Sitting on their claimed table in the corner, Jaemin had pulled renjun to sit in his lap.

 

From the corner of his eyes, he could see people staring at his baby brother, injun’s fanboys whispering how much they wanted to fuck him.

Jeno scoffed.

_'Too bad, renjun already belongs to us.’_

 

Giving injun his sex stare, Jeno palmed his hardening cock.

Renjun‘s face grew rosier when he saw jeno unzipped his own pants, his brother’s big cock standing up proudly.

“Cover injun for me nana.”

Discreetly, jen lowered the back of renjun’s pants enough to expose his round ass.

He lifted renjun to his lap, spreading his cheeks to expose the butt plug.

“Hngg..” injun tried to hide his moans as jen took the plug out, feeling some of the thick cum leaking down his thighs, some dripping onto jeno’s dick.

Jeno held his tip against the cum-leaking hole, letting it barely inserted.

“Ready baby?”

Before renjun was even able to answer, he dropped renjun’s hips to sit on his cock completely.

Injun sucked on his thumb to silence his moans, reducing them to sweet whimpers.

Renjun was extremely sensitive, the pleasure from his walls constantly sending jolts to his tiny cock. All just from feeling jeno’s length and thickness inside.

He’s always loved cockwarming his brothers’ big cocks but he’s extra sensitive today.

They’ve always done it in their house or behind hidden walls. But now they’re doing it in a cafeteria, full of their schoolmates.

He felt so humiliated.

But jeno’s cock felt so good. He loved it so much.

He was drooling around his thumb like a baby.

Tears were brimming in his innocent round eyes, thighs  clenched together, he was feeling small and fidgety.

“Baby couldn't stay still huh.”

His thighs were clenching and trembling. It’s like he wanted to cum but couldn't. Jeno’s thick cock rapidly throbbed just from being cockwarmed by the soaking hole.

“Sit still baby,” jeno whispered with a low voice into renjun’s ears, sending tingles down renjun’s spine all the way to his hole.

From the side, Jaemin spoon fed injun the pudding, kissing him lovingly after every bite. The girls cooed at the loving sight.

  
When renjun wasn’t looking, jaemin and jeno made sure to glare at some of renjun’s jealous fanboys, including xuxi.

The others might not be able to tell what jeno and renjun were doing, but from what xuxi had witnessed on that day, he could already tell the brothers were doing something sexual again.

He could feel his cock throbbing again seeing renjun’s flushed face yet his heart ached for someone he couldn't  even touch. He wished he was the one to be doing all of those things to renjun.

 

Meanwhile in the corner of the cafeteria, Jeno shifted in his seat to tease renjun, earning a whine from the younger.

He rubbed renjun’s tummy intimately.

“Feels good baby?” He asked while kissing renjun’s earlobe.

“Mmm,” renjun nodded hazily.

 

“Shit!” Jaemin who was feeding renjun accidentally spilled some of the pudding onto his fingers.

Renjun looked at the soiled fingers with half-lidded eyes, voluntarily taking the fingers into his drooling mouth.

Squeezing his thighs together, he licked jaemin’s fingers sensually while looking past his shoulders, locking eyes with xuxi.

One by one, renjun made sure to suck on the fingers hard, swirling his tongue around it.

He would take out his tongue to lick the skin in between jaemin’s fingers before moving on to suck the next finger.

Renjun’s alluring stare while sucking the fingers had made xuxi’s cock harder. Xuxi could feel it throbbing and leaking profusely.

He could see renjun hollowing his cheek as he sucked in the finger while looking straight at him. The tall boy’s face grew hotter as blood rushed to his head, imagining renjun sucking his cock instead.

“Fuck.”

He stood up immediately with a huff leaving the cafeteria in a rush making people stare in confusion.

 

All the while, renjun grew hornier, he wanted nothing else but to ride jeno’s cock right there and then. But people were there, his fans, their admirers, watching him, watching them. So renjun resorted to just clenching and unclenching his hole around the thick cock.

The moment the bell rang til the last person left the cafeteria, jeno immediately gripped renjun’s hips firmly, drilling his hip against renjun’s.

He thrusted upwards vigorously into his younger brother who was a moaning mess.

Standing up, jeno pushed injun to bend over hands on the table as he fucked renjun's ass at such a beastly speed

It was hard and rough just the way injun liked it. The way jen's thick cock would brush his prostate and whenever the thick head hit it hard, renjun would moan so loud, arching his spine.

It felt so amazing he felt like dying as he dry-orgasmed so many times.

Yet, his underwear and pants were already soaked with his slick precum.

Jeno gave renjun the few last hard thrusts before finally emptying his balls deep inside renjun's ass mixing the cold and fresh hot cum together.

 

On the side, jaemin watched lazily as he stroked his cock with a slight smirk hanging on his face.

Renjun’s limp body automatically lay down on the bench seat, head resting on jaemin's lap as he breathed on the hard cock.

His tongue lapped eagerly on the length, briefly sucking on the balls before swallowing the tip.

He licked up the sweet precum leaking from the slit, sucking hard on the cockhead for more.

 

Renjun took more and more of the length, eager to to be a good baby for nana while sucking on it like it’s the sweetest candy in the world.

Jaemin was clearly pleased with renjun’s blowjob, letting his younger brother do everything while he sit back and play with renjun's dripping hole.

 

Renjun sucked nana off til he came, shooting continuous strings of cum into renjun's mouth

Nana came so much that injun had to rapidly swallow. It wasn't easy with how thick nana's cum was.

The last few shots, renjun had kept in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hot thick cum. It was so sticky around his tongue but tastes good.

Nana had been eating more fruits and veggies so his cum taste sweeter than jeno's

Injun was more than happy to swallow their cum.

Jen and nana once told him their cum are rich in protein. To this day, he believed that maybe he’ll grow taller drinking his brother's cum.

 

* * *

 

Nana accompanied Jen who was carrying Injun to his class, uniform stained with cum.

  
Throughout his class, injun couldn't concentrate on the lesson feeling the leaking cum from his ass, hole still throbbing from being fucked by his brothers' huge cocks.

* * *

 

_(Extra! Extra!)_

 

**In the male toilet**

 

 **“** Renjun.. hah..”

 

Xuxi gripped his big hard cock, stroking it fast.

He imagined renjun bouncing on his cock, calling him daddy, telling him to go harder, deeper.

“Fuck.. renjun.. yes such a sweet baby..”

Xuxi rubbed his cock even faster, groaning. He's so close.

 

"Shit renjun.. renjun renjun fuck.."

He came hard, shooting his cum on the white cubicle door.

He breathed hard, his thick long cock unwilling to wilt.

He cursed under his breath.

He wanted to fuck renjun so bad.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations for sticking through these 5 chapters!  
> You've reached the end of Vanilla Pudding.  
> Thank you for reading, especially to those who dropped some kudos and leaving comments, they help pushed me to finish the chapters lol.
> 
> [Edited] Just some extra thoughts:  
> Throughout writing the last few chapters, I've been wondering to add a chapter 6 where renjun was seduced to makeout with xuxi, like should renjun be a hoe and makeout with yukhei behind his bros back. He'd prolly get caught tho, but then renjun would probably want to get caught anyway bc he a hoe lmao
> 
> (not to get your hopes up, bc note that ch 5 is the last chapter and i most likely wont do ch 6, it was just me being ambitious hh.. unless u could convince me otherwise)
> 
> so which team are you?  
> A. Team faithful innocent renjun  
> B. Team innocent-but-a-playful-tease renjun who wants to makeout w xuxi and make nana and jen jealous
> 
> Also, if there are luren shippers out there, pls drop a comment below. If there are many of you, I may have some content for you guys 
> 
>    
> Happy holidays ❤️💚  
> — renchan  
>  
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Renchann)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/renchanw)   
> 


	6. (renchan's one year) special chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xuxi wants a taste.
> 
> He gets a taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's Renchan!
> 
> Most of you guys are team B, so here u go!
> 
>  
> 
> unbeta-ed tbh,  
>  
> 
> Read slowly

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Haa..” Xuxi quietly sighed as he caught himself staring at Renjun again. 

 

Renjun is far too attractive for Xuxi to forget. 

 

His petite classmate had appeared too much in his dreams lately, and they weren’t very innocent, like they often used to be. 

 

Today, Renjun’s front hair was slightly lifted and brushed to the side, exposing his forehead. He looked even younger and cuter for some reason, it made Xuxi’s heart race, not gonna lie. 

 

His gaze naturally fell onto Renjun’s small but plump lips. They looked so, so  soft. 

 

Lord, he wanted to kiss him so much. 

 

As if on cue, Renjun pressed the back of his pen onto his lower lip. The pencil sunk slightly, displaying how plush it is. 

 

Xuxi could vividly imagine it was the tip of his cock instead, pressing the cockhead onto Renjun’s lips as the smaller looked up innocently. 

 

_He’d rub his tip over the soft, soft pair of lips, painting his precum up and down till he voluntarily open his mouth to take in—_

 

_Fuck._

 

_Fuckfuckfuckfuck._

 

He couldn’t believe he just had a dirty thought in class, and even having a painfully obvious boner under the desk. 

 

Maybe he was haluscinating, but he found himself locking eyes with Renjun. 

 

Little, sweet Renjun. The same Renjun he had been crushing on since.. Forever. 

 

_Also the same Renjun that he.._

 

Xuxi tried to mentally shake off any dirty images of the forbidden activities of the brothers.

 

The teacher’s voice sounded dull as it drowned in the background.

 

All he could see was Renjun, and the way his innocent eyes glistened. 

 

 _Was it real?_ He felt like he’s the only person seeing all this. 

 

Renjun’s pink tongue slightly peeked out, swirling round the back of the pen teasingly. As if hinting he could be doing things to Xuxi instead. 

 

Xuxi could almost feel it. Almost. 

 

He was sure he just felt his own cock throbbing, a stream of precum gushing out. 

 

Heat crept up Xuxi’s face. He buried his face into his hands as his heart rate went miles per hour. 

 

 _Huang Renjun, there’s only so much I could take_. 

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Locking the door behind them, Renjun seemed even smaller, delicate trapped under his arms. 

 

“Renjun..”

 

The petite’s eyes glistened as he looked up with pitiful eyes, their height difference evident. 

 

Xuxi stroked the side of his face gently.

 

“Can’t you give me a chance?”

 

Renjun whimpered feeling Xuxi touching him softly, yet the taller’s aura was strong and assertive. It made him clench his thighs together in submissiveness. 

 

“No..” his voice was meek. “Don’t do this please, my brothers will get angry.”

 

His voice was honey sweet, yet his small hips ground subtly, as if trying to feel up Xuxi’s hard on. 

 

The disparity in his words and actions was clear, yet, Xuxi found himself drowning deeper. 

 

“Please?” The taller wrapped his arms around Renjun’s small waist, large palms slowly caressing the round ass under the blazer.

 

“You know, I can give you what you want,” he said in a soft deep voice right into the smaller’s ear, kissing his hair lightly. 

 

He grabbed one of Renjun’s hand, guiding it to grope and feel Xuxi’s own huge bulge. 

 

“I also can give it to you anytime, anywhere.. however you’d like it.” 

 

Xuxi’s other palm grabbed Renjun’s ass, pulling his hips closer to grind against him. 

 

A small whine escaped Renjun’s throat at Xuxi’s treatment.

 

There was no doubt he felt his entire slutty being attracted to Xuxi. Weighted by lust, his judgement had also grown hazier. 

 

At that moment, Renjun was faintly aware that he already had his older brothers, who are more than perfect and crazy for him. Yet it felt like all his demons were whispering to him, to let Xuxi pamper him, like how he could be receiving right then. 

 

His breaths grew heavier at their close proximity, and at Xuxi who was seducing him in all the right ways.

 

The taller had unbuckled his own belt and released his erection from his tight briefs but still hidden in his pants. The outline of his huge dick was more than clear, it made Renjun’s hole pulse rapidly. 

 

“You already know my size can please you,” Xuxi fondled and kneaded Renjun’s ass teasingly, “right baby?”

 

“Hnnh.. not there..” Renjun whined needily when the taller slid his fingers down Renjun’s clothed hole and groped his ass right there. 

 

Xuxi used his weight to push the petite’s body to the adjacent wall surface, carrying him by the thighs so Renjun could hook his legs around his hips. 

 

The taller ground his crotch, making sure to press his hard-on right against Renjun’s hole.

 

He buried his face into Renjun’s neck, littering sweet kisses onto it before hovering his lips over Renjun’s. 

 

Their lips were so close that they might as well be kissing. 

 

“Please.. Can I?”

 

Renjun’s mind was clouded with desire, his tears-filled eyes were half-lidded when he nodded.

  
  
  
  
  


The smaller wrapped his thin arms around Xuxi’s neck, messing up his hair as the older kissed him hungrily.

 

Loud, sweet moans resounded the empty room as Xuxi rolled his hips against Renjun while groping his ass. 

 

His tongue was caressing Renjun’s so sensually, it sent jolts of pleasure down to Renjun’s sensitive parts.

 

The taller felt like he was going through the best moment of his life. It was after all, the first time he had ever touched Renjun like this. This version of Renjun was undoubtedly, 10 times better than every single one of his wet dreams.

 

His greedy, rough hands were hastily touching the sensitive lithe body and at the same time, trying to remove his clothes. _They were unnecessarily in his way._

  


Renjun’s moans were especially loud when he sucked on his exposed neck, he was whining like a needy whore.

 

Xuxi’s whole body was on fire of pleasure and desire, all his senses were filled with Renjun. 

 

He’s so occupied that it didn’t register instantly the moment the door behind them were busted open by a certain furious pair of brothers.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Fuck._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


The first sight that the brothers were greeted  was their precious younger brother, carried up and humped on the wall, being defiled by the filthy giant boy they hate so much  

 

Of course, their baby had to look absolutely delectable like that, with his white uniform sliding off his beautiful shoulder, chest breathing heavily and his face flushed.

 

They wondered how he could look so innocent, especially with those round eyes glistening with tears, contrasting the slutty moans they had heard from the other side of the door.

 

They were sure nothing about what happened was innocent, and their hearts burned from sheer jealousy and possessiveness knowing someone else had touched what was theirs in ways only **_they_ ** could.

 

They obviously didn’t seem too happy with what they had seen. 

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Things went ugly with Xuxi.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here to remind everybody that Jaemin is the strongest in dream sooo
> 
> he could probably pack a strong punch
> 
>    
> Also poor xuxi..  
>  
> 
> Don’t get me wrong, I love xuxi okie, but jen and jaemin are possessive brothers here 
> 
> Xuxi shouldnt have touched rj (but hey rj is irresistable) but at the same time, rj is too slutty sjsskskksk 
> 
> idk, what say u?
> 
>    
> Get this fic to 1000 kudos legends! 💖
> 
>  
> 
> anyways, this is definitely, FOR SURE, the ending of this fic. thank u for the kudos, love and comments!
> 
> Please, please, PLEASE leave nice comments in the comment section (I worked hard considering how lazy I am to write this chap 😭), and kudos would be very very lovely! ❤️  
>  
> 
> Leave nice asks 🌻  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Renchann)  
>   
> Follow me on twitter for any updates & notices! (Also I tweet abt Renjun a lot and do vid edits) 💎  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/renchanw)  
>   
> 


End file.
